Austrian Regional Leagues
The Austrian Regional Leagues serve as the third (formerly fourth) and lowest level of Austrian ice hockey. They are divided into multiple regions, each governed by a regional federation, which operate one or more leagues within their respective region. Champions Voralberg VEHL *2015-16: EHC Montafon *2014-15: EHC Bischof Feldkirch *2013-14: EHC Hard *2011-12: HC Rankweil VEHL 2 *2015-16: EHC Vaduz-Schellenberg *2014-15: Chiefs Feldkirch *2013-14: Dornbirner EC II *2012-13: Ice Tigers Dornbirn Voralbergliga *2010-11: SC Hohenems *2009-10: HC Rankweil *2008-09: HC Rankweil *2007-08: SC Hohenems Ländle Liga *2011-12: Feldkirch Chiefs *2010-11: Feldkirch Chiefs Tyrol Eliteliga *2015-16: EHC Kundl *2014-15: WSG Wattens *2013-14: WSG Wattens *2012-13: WSG Wattens *2011-12: HC Kufstein *2010-11: EC Zirl *2009-10: EC Zirl *2008-09: EC Telfs *2007-08: EC Wattens *2006-07: EC Kitzbuhel Landesliga *2015-16: EHC Mils *2014-15: AHC Freienfeld *2013-14: EHC Weerberg *2012-13: EC Zirl *2011-12: SV Silz 1930 *2010-11: SV Ehrwald *2009-10: SV Ehrwald *2008-09: EHC Kundl *2007-08: EHC Wattens II *2006-07: EHC Wattens II *2005-06: EC Kitbuhel Gebietsliga *2015-16: EC Gotzens *2014-15: EST Steinach *2013-14: IEC Imst II *2012-13: EEV Steinach Landesliga 2 *2011-12: HC Gotzens 1. Klasse *2005-06: St. Johann Carinthia CHL *2012-13: UECR Huben *2011-12: Tarco Klagenfurt *2010-11: SV Spittal *2009-10: Tarco Klagenfurt *2008-09: SV Spittal Eliteliga *2006-07: VSV Villach II *2005-06: ESC Steindorf Kärntner Liga *2015-16: ESC Steindorf *2014-15: Oilers Salzburg *2013-14: Dobbiaco (Italy) *2012-13: Ultras Spittal (West), USC Velden (Central), UEC Althofen (East) *2011-12: EC Gummern *2010-11: UEC Linz *2009-10: EC St. Marein *2007-08: EC Gummern *2006-07: Tarco Klagenfurt *2005-06: UEC Lienz Kärntner Liga Division 2 *2015-16: UECR Huben II (west), Carinthian Team Villach (central), Tarco Wolfe Klagenfurt (east) *2014-15: UEC Leisach (west), Carinthian Team Villach (Central), UEC Althofen (East) *2013-14: UECR Huben II (west), Tarco Wolfe Klagenfurt II (Central), HC Pubersdorf (East; top of table, schedule not completed due to weather) Unterliga *2015-16: UEC Lienz II (West), Ultras Spittal (Central), EC St. Salvator (East) *2014-15: ASKO Goriach (West), EC Nockberge (Central), ESV Ferlach (East) *2013-14: Dobbiaco II (west), EC Feld am See (Central), EHC Althofen II (East) *2012-13: EC Kirschbach (West), Pitcher's Villach (Central), EHC Althofen II (East) *2011-12: SV Spittal II (West), EC Nockberge (Central), UEC Althofen (East) *2008-09: EC St. Salvator *2007-08: EC Arnoldstein *2006-07: ESC Steindorf II *2005-06: HCP Pubersdorf 1. Klasse *2010-11: UECR Huben II (West), HC Pubersdorf (East) *2009-10: SV Spittal II (West A), UEC Linz II (West B), WSG Wietersdorf (East) *2008-09: EC Pragraten (West), FAC Friesach (East) *2007-08: EC Paternion (West), St. Veit an der Glan (East) *2006-07: Young & Clever Team (West), VST Volkermarkt II (East) *2005-06: ELV Zauchen (West), EHC Micheldorf (East) 2. Klasse *2010-11: Ultras Spittal (West A), ESC Steindorf II (West B), EHC Micheldorf (East) *2009-10: SC Hermagor (West A), EC Oberdrauburg (West B), ASKO Oberglan (East A), St. Salvator II (East B) *2008-09: SV Spittal II (West), WSG Wietersdorf (East) *2007-08: UECR Huben II (West), HC Pubersdorf II (East) *2006-07: EC Nockberge (West), IC Eisraupen (East) *2005-06: EC Dobriach (West), VST Volkermarkt II (East) Styria Eliteliga *2015-16: ATSE Graz *2014-15: EV Zeltweg *2011-12: EC Bulls Weiz *2010-11: EHV Raptors Eisenstadt *2009-10: ATSE Graz II *2008-09: Kapfenberg SV II *2007-08: TSV Hartberg *2006-07: EC Bruck *2005-06: Sporthotel Blues Kapfenberg *2004-05: EV Leoben Landesliga *2015-16: TSV Hartberg *2014-15: EC Rattlesnakes Graz *2013-14: EC Bulls Weiz *2012-13: EC Frohnleiten *2011-12: Rattlesnakes Graz II *2010-11: EC Bulls Weiz II *2009-10: Old Dutch Kapfenberg *2008-09: EC Bulls Weiz II *2007-08: Rattlesnakes Graz *2006-07: Yellow Submarines Graz *2005-06: EC Frohnleiten Salzburg Landesliga 1 *2015-16: Oilers Salzburg II *2014-15: SV Schuttdorf *2013-14: Oilers Salzburg *2012-13: Oilers Salzburg *2011-12: Devils Salzburg *2010-11: EK Zell am See II *2009-10: EK Zell am See II *2008-09: Oilers Salzburg *2007-08: Oilers Salzburg *2006-07: Spar Salzburg *2005-06: EC Salzburg III Landesliga 2 *2015-16: Oilers Salzburg III *2014-15: Salzburg Hornets *2013-14: EHC Salzburg-sud *2012-13: EHC Nuarach *2011-12: Devils Salzburg II *2010-11: EHC Nuarach *2009-10: Oilers Salzburg II Upper Austria Landesliga *2015-16: ASKO Linzer Oldies (1. Landesliga), Traunsee Sharks (2. Landesliga) *2005-06: EHC Linz II Lower Austria Eliteliga Niederösterreich *2015-16: Wolfe Amstetten Landesliga Niederösterreich *2015-16: Raptors Eisenstadt *2014-15: EC Amstetten *2013-14: Tulln Hummels *2012-13: Tulln Hummels *2011-12: Tulln Hummels *2010-11: UEHV St. Polten *2009-10: UEHV St. Polten Eishockeyliga Ost *2009-10: EV Eisenstadt *2008-09: EHV Raptors Eisenstadt *2007-08: UEHV Gmunden *2006-07: EC Wels *2005-06: ECU Amstetten Vienna Wiener Liga (known as Elite since 2013-14) *2015-16: Union EC Spring *2014-15: Union EC Spring *2013-14: KSV-EHC Flowers *2012-13: KSV-EHC Flowers *2011-12: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2010-11: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2009-10: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2008-09: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2007-08: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2006-07: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2005-06: WAT X ASKO Favoriten *2004-05: Wiener Wolfe Category:Ice hockey leagues